The Days of Red letter
by Forgzillar
Summary: This follows john Watson as he fights daemons and travels the galaxy, after a long morning he finds himself trapped with the Winchesters in yet another attempt to kill them by Crowley. they are only just saved by the Doctor and Sherlock, they then set out to find out what Crowley is really planning. Warring this will contain the following: blood, gore, sex and torture.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: life moves on.

The light pressed its way into the room through the blinds, as it to awake the sleeping John. To John it was only an unpleasant reminder that he was still alive and Sherlock was dead. It was the alarm that woke John form his recurring nightmare, wiping his brow of the sweat that had formed he began the now meaningless task of getting up and ready for work. As John made toast his mind was going over the time spent with Sherlock, his mind then fixed on the first time he meet Mycroft.

"When you walk with Sherlock Holmes you see the battlefield. You've seen it already, haven't you?"Mycroft said, the words still as clear as day

"You're not haunted by the war, Dr. Watson. You miss it. Welcome back." Mycroft had said as the words rattledinsidehis head, they seemed to encapsulate his world then so was deep in thought when his watch alarm went off reminding him that he was still attacked to reality. Making his way down stairs dressed in brown shoes, jeans and jumper. He had been keeping up appearances since the Fall, grabbing his coat on the way out and stepping forth into a world that he was already trying to not to hate.

"Taxi!" John shouted, over the crowed that was walking pass, Baker Street was almost always crowed after the Sherlock took the fall. It wasn't long before one stoped and john quickly jumped inside.

"Scotland yard" john croaked, his voice cracking at this time.

"Right o, Gov." the cabbie said as he put the car into gear.

"How are you today sir?" the cabbie asked as the car pulled off into traffic.

"Good, how are you?" John replied with speed and politeness, john however didn't want to keep talking the cabbie.

"Good Mr Watson, I'm good" he replied "would you like me to stop off at the coffee place you like again?" the cabbie asked, this was enough to break Watson from his daze.

"Oh hello James, sorry about earlier I was lost in my head." John replied with slow but sincere voice.

"That's alright Gov. after what you and Sherlock did for this nation, Mycroft thought it was only fair that you get your own cabbie. Too bad about Sherlock though" James said as he made his way through the traffic, James was and older man, he had soft brown eyes and always wore jeans and a jumper along with red sneakers. It was at this point that the cab pulled over.

"Where here" James said with a small slither of fear of dread, it was clear that he enjoyed these drives quite a lot.

"Thanks" john said as his spirits fell back down, making his way out of the, he was about to close the door when James remarked "I Think things will change are going to change for the better today"

"Not like likely" john quickly whipped back and then shut the door. Turing his back on the cab and making his way inside the doors open for yet another day of the same old thing world without Sherlock. John having only just made it inside the door made a bee line for the coffee machine but as if on call Anderson blocked him just as he got there, he then proceeded to block him off as tried to move around him. Anderson did not look happy, "What do you want?" john asked between gritted teeth hardly able to contain his anger.

"You didn't hand in your report last night" Anderson sneered with an air of superiority in his tone.

"That's it? You're blocking me because of a report? Well why not I mean never mind that have work that I should be getting to you want your report I guess everything has to stop for you!" john spat. Andersons tone then changed at these words anger flushed over his face.

"Well, you might want to watch your tone when addressing your superior!" he shouted. The lobby had stopped and everyone in it was watching the shouting match.

"You're hardly my superior, unless you count the asshole factor" John quickly retorted, with open contempt.

"I am your superior and you will …"he was cut off by John's right hand slamming into his face as a fist, although the john has shown him he was un happy to see him the ground was there to meet Anderson and with a thunk he smashed into the ground. The other officers were quick to grab both of them and drag them off to Lestrade office


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New Friends, Old Problems.

John having only just made it inside the door made a bee line for the coffee machine but as if on call Anderson blocked him just as he got there, he then proceeded to block him off as tried to move around him. Anderson did not look happy, "What do you want?" john asked between gritted teeth hardly able to contain his anger.

"You didn't hand in your report last night" Anderson sneered with an air of superiority in his tone.

"That's it? You're blocking me because of a report? Well why not I mean never mind that have work that I should be getting to you want your report I guess everything has to stop for you!" john spat. Andersons tone then changed at these words anger flushed over his face.

"Well, you might want to watch your tone when addressing your superior!" he shouted. The lobby had stopped and everyone in it was watching the shouting match.

"You're hardly my superior, unless you count the asshole factor" John quickly retorted, with open contempt.

"I am your superior and you will …"he was cut off by John's right hand slamming into his face as a fist, although the john has shown him he was un happy to see him the ground was there to meet Anderson and with a thunk he smashed into the ground. The other officers were quick to grab both of them and drag them off to Lestrade office. Lestrade was not happy to say the least and the tension in the room made Anderson shift in his seat. John didn't care he was still red with anger for Anderson, so it was Lestrade thought his voice still and calm "John?"

"Yes?" John replied almost instantly, the anger flushing from his face.

"Two men from the Interpol are here inquiring about the Ripper case, go talk to them will you?" Lestrade asked in an almost serene tone.

"Right, I'm sorry. No reprimand?" john inquired.

"No, as Sherlock only died a year ago and you were destroyed at that point. Well there's that and the fact that Mycroft got you this job."Lestrade quickly replied. "You on the other hand…" Lestrade now Turing his attention to Anderson.

"I'll take my leave" John sheepishly announced as he made his way towards the door.

Lestrade pay him no never mind and continued to attack Anderson. John made his way down the stairs and into the lab picking up his white coat, he was unprepared for what he saw as he walked in. there were three men all bickering about something one was really tall with a long hair, the man standing next to him was slightly smaller than him and though he seemed more angry he had compassion in his eyes every time he looked at third member of the group. John was about to clear his throat when the third member noticed him, he was about the size of an average human though for some reason seemed oddly to be wearing a trench coat over his suit.

"The doctor is here" he said with a bland expression like you would when doing your tax return, the two turned and a smile appeared on the face shorter ones face, the tall one just looked grumpy.

"Hey, what's up doc?" he said with the accent and everything, Watson Just raised an eyebrow "Well, I'm Agent Coulson, this is Agent Smith, and this is …"

"Agent Castile" Castile interrupted and Agent Coulson gave him a look "my parent was eccentric"

"Isn'tthat the name of an angle?" John asked they all quickly looked at one another, it was Agent smith who broke the silence.

"Can we just see the body?" he asked in a softer voice than John was expecting. With a sigh john moved over to the silver door marked with the number two, opening the door and rolling out the box.

"Where's the body doc?" Agent Smith asked in a confused tone.

"Right in front of you, Agent" John stated "well, what's left anyway".

"Eew" Agent Colson said while moving his hand up to his mouth. then with a gesture signalling that he was alright, John open the box. both of the agents were surprised with the context of the box, expect for castile to his credit kept up the solemn stair. all that was in the box was a liver and even then it was only two thirds. to add to that the liver had huge bite marks in it.

"is that it" Agent smith asked in a somewhat confused tone.

"well, that is all we could find" john remarked not bothering to look up from his clip board "we didn't get the suspect though". both of the agents turned on their heels. except for castile who was still staring at the liver.

"who is the suspect" the two agents inquired with an almost quizzical look. john looking down on his clip board read aloud the description. "a tall white man with a fine three piece suit and a top hat, his ..." john was cut off by a gruff but almost serine voice

"hello, boys"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: "You never trust a daemon!"

John and the three agents all spun to see a man rather tall and well dressed wearing a nice suit, it looked expensive. he had short hair that was looked regularly trimmed, him face was pleasant to look at but it had an tinge of evil to his smile. he was about to say something when john cut him off.

"and who are you?" john spat with almost a monotone voice. the man quickly turned to face john.

"haven't moose, Dumas, and Looney introduced me yet" he crooked in a hurt tone, "well if you want something done" he muttered "I'm Crowley, king of hell".

"Yeah and I'm the reincarnation of Jesus."

"there is no reincarnation of Jesus" Cass spoke, in the same monotone voice.

"sass, Cass. Sass" Agent smith, quickly. Crowley seemed unimpressed by the remarks making small hand gestured and mimicking the hand movement.

"So, anyway. Why are you here in jolly old London town?" Crowley inquired. the Agents seemed a bit surprised.

"Wait, you're not here to kill us?" Agent Coulson remarked. Crowley was quick to respond.

"Well I am but what's wrong with making small talk first? I'm also here to make deals with people you know for old time sake" John looked up at him raising an eyebrow

"Well if you can make deals I'll give you my soul" John off handily remarked, but an unsettling smile came across Crowley's face.

"Well, what can I do for you?" Crowley said, with an almost childish excitement in his voice. Though he had johns full attention now. The two agents stood in wide eyed disbelief, except Cass who was studding the wall with that same solemn stair.

"Well there is one thing you can do for me" john said, now taking an interest in the conversation he was having. though still not bothering to look up from the clip board.

"What would that be?" Cowley said, licking his lips as he said it.

"Bring Sherlock back to life" Watson said with a sarcastic smile. Crowley paused in his position. his finger rose up then curled back down and he pondered his words carefully.

"Well ... I would love to grant your request but ... I'm afraid" Crowley said, John now paying full attention now, looking up from his clip board and answered with.

"what do you mean you can't you said you are the king of hell"

"Well I am, But I'm afraid that ... He's with a different doctor now".


End file.
